


The Man in My Bed

by AnakinCaffrey



Series: What Lies Beneath [Art] [6]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Non-Explicit Nudity, Scars, Self-Harm, Self-Mutilation, bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 22:34:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5802766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnakinCaffrey/pseuds/AnakinCaffrey





	The Man in My Bed




End file.
